happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne
Daphne is a fan character. Biography Daphne is brown mouse-deer who worked as an actress, she is very popular and some people recognize her meanwhile others don't. She seems a nice and kind-hearted person on people's eyes, while in her friends' eyes, however, she's a hot-tempered and spoiled. She acts so rude and nasty in front of her friends, especially Mix. Daphne is also Mix's former girlfriend, she's very rude and acting cold on him, however, she actually cares and likes about him but she kept hide it inside of her. Since she friends with Morton and Mix, Daphne is also prankster but stopped due her mother dislike her seeing her very unladylike. She hates her mother's orders yet she still follows it, Daphne cares about her mother but don't really likes her orders. Daphne also cares about her younger brother, Salvia, she'll protect him and prevent him from learning bad things as best she can. She really loves her brother, if her brother killed or died, Daphne will be mourned and cried. Daphne is somewhat a good friend toward Morton, Mix and Emmy, she sometimes insult them by calling them with few nicknames (eg "fatty" for Morton). She has an average relationship with Mix, despite she has broke up with him. Daphne very likes doing extreme things, such as surfing, hiking mountains, skydiving and etc. She can only does these things if her mother allow her. Her extreme hobbies can lead anyone to death even herself. Her deaths involved her head, being crushed, smashed, and burned. Backstory Main Article: Daphne's Backstory Personality and traits In every people's eyes, Daphne is a sweet, nice, kind-hearted and goody-two-shoes character. But in her friends' eyes, she's actually a rude, hot-tempered, nasty and sour character. She likes acting cold and rude in front of her friends, but actually cares about them. She very likes doing extreme things and insulting her friends by calling them with few nicknames. Her mother don't allows Daphne to do some extreme things because of some reasons. Daphne is somewhat a tsundere type character toward her friends, as she acts really cold and rude but cares at same time. Psychical appearance Daphne has loose curly blonde hair, green eyes, mouse-deer legs, and freckles on her cheeks. She wears an azure blue butterfly necklace and a purple bow, with the butterfly necklace actually being a gift from Mix before they broke up. She still has hands like a typical tree friend, however she doesn't have boot-shaped feet as she has hooves instead. As for 9th October 2017, she now wears a purple sweater. Episodes Starring roles *Daphne's Backstory *Stay Negative, Daphne *One Scoob of Ice Cream *Foot For Thought *Trouble with The Trolley *Crawl Under *A Paws-Less Princess Featuring roles *This Is It *Fire to the Pain *Mixing the Doe *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Be-Cuss I Can *Go To Water Way *Glazed and Confused Appearances *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Bun Bun On the Way! *Drama Queen *Our Hiro *Home Sour Home! *Winning Over Your Direction *Bad Luck's Path *Leaf Her Alone *Yum of Your Business *Rapping Ready *Cat and Mouse Stories Fates #Stay Negative, Daphne - Crushed by space sattelite. #This is It - Impaled by numerous bones and head cracked by Coconut's skull. #Fire to The Pain - Face smashed by the fire extinguisher. #Mixing the Doe - Flattened by donut sign. #One Scoob of Ice Cream - Killed by bomb. #Our Hiro - Crushed by the ferris wheel #Home Sour Home! - Squeezed by a rope. #Winning Over Your Direction - Smashed by pieces of a wall. #A Paws-Less Princess - Has her head cracked. #Bad Luck's Path - Burnt to death #Go To Water Way - Ran over by a truck. Trivia *She has trypophobia and arachnophobia. *Unlike other female characters, she only has one thick eyelash on each of her eyes instead of two or three. *She comes from Happy Go Lucky City and speaks Thai. *She was originally going to be a fawn and named "Valencia". However, she was changed into a mouse-deer and named "Daphne" instead because of the creator being interested in mouse-deer. *She is half-Thai and half-Swedish. *According to her creator, Daphne isn't very smart at few school subjects, mostly mathematics. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Mousedeer Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Redesigned characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Season 83 Introductions Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Shared Category:Characters with relatives Category:Adopted Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Featured